


A New Blurrg

by peccadilloes



Series: Blurrg and Kuiil [1]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22027015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peccadilloes/pseuds/peccadilloes
Summary: Kuiil gets a new blurrg.
Series: Blurrg and Kuiil [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604035
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	A New Blurrg

Long before his journeys with the Mandalorian became legendary tales told by kids around campfires, Kuiil had no blurrgs at all. He tended his moisture farm alone. He basked in the relief of the absence of servitude. He was accountable to none but himself. He slept long hours, spoke to no one, listened to the sounds in his valley, and felt peace.

One dusk-time when Kuiil was resting, a blurrg drew near. Kuiil told her, "The galaxy would say non-sentient, but you know who you are. If you stay here I will care for you. I have spoken."

She approached.


End file.
